


Dance With Me?

by captainxero



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainxero/pseuds/captainxero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyang would sell his soul to have one dance at a school dance with Jiho. And Jiho would do the same. Only, they're "not supposed to" according to the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is pretty much based off something that happened to me, so I guess this fic just means a lot to me. :3

“It's going to be fine.”

Taeyang scowled at his friend and sunk his head, resting it sadly against his balled up fist, “No, it's not.” He turned his head and closed his eyes, not wanting to look at him. All he could think about was what the school said, which was entire bullshit if you asked him.

Yoonchul sat on the edge of Taeyang's bed in the tiny room he called a bedroom, which barely had space to walk around or sit in, especially on the bed, which was littered with stuffed animals, “It's really just a dance if you think about it. It's a couple hours of really doing nothing.”

“But...” Taeyang muttered, his voice falling after only seconds of trying to speak. He tried again, and forced the thought from out of his mind, “But I could spend it with Jiho. I could be with Jiho and he could dance with me even though I'm terrible and he's really good at it. Why do I have to go to this stupid Christian private school that won't let me go to a dance with my boyfriend? There's nothing wrong with being gay, unless you're religious, apparently.”

Yoonchul frowned. He leaned forward and lay his hand on Taeyang's shoulder, “I..it..it's stupid, I know. But it's really just a school dance. You don't even have to go.”

“But I want to,” Taeyang replied, lifting his head and glaring at Yoonchul with a stare that was half murderous and half sad because of the welling tears in his eyes, “I never went to one because I didn't want to be the only one all alone and now that I'm not alone, I can't be with someone because they're of the same gender...I just wanted one time to feel like I wasn't an outcast.” He covered his face in his hands and sighed as he sniffled silently, “I wish my fucking parents would just take me out of that school. I never wanted to go, I never liked it. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it.”

 

Taeyang went anyway, and sat all by himself in the corner of the room. While everyone else danced to sappy love songs under the glittering stage lights set up on the ceiling of the gymnasium, he was all alone. Again. Sighing sadly, he leaned his head against the wall and scooted as close as he could to the wall on the bench. He glanced up with a deep frown etched on his face, and through the lights and hoard of dancing couples, he spotted Jiho. Jiho wasn't looking in that direction, but he was, of course, hanging out with some of the popular kids. Mainly girls, most of them pushing the dress code limit as much as possible, and Taeyang wouldn't have been surprised if boobs fell out. That'd happened at a middle school dance at his old school, and he didn't particularly want to see it again, moreso if they were standing near Jiho. Jiho looked happy, though, grinning and giggling with his group of close friends. Taeyang's heart dropped as he realized Jiho probably would think he stayed home, but at the same time, he wasn't as hurt as he imagined. Jiho was quite the socialite.

 

Taeyang watched Jiho best he could all night, if and when he could see him through the crowd, while he did nothing all by himself Every time Jiho would accept a dance with a girl, Taeyang honestly felt like he could get up and slap the bitch across the face, but he didn't. As much as he wanted to have one dance with Jiho, he wouldn't have dared to hurt someone else to get it, even if he wouldn't mind hitting someone at first. He'd regret it later. He didn't have anything to do, though, but stare at Jiho. He didn't want to get up and get food or something to drink – too much anxiety on his part, standing in the middle of the room where people could watch him. Ironically, he wouldn't mind being in the center...with Jiho around. But of course he wasn't really around, he likely had no clue Taeyang was even there.

 

An hour in, Taeyang found himself near tears out of jealousy and a bunch of other emotions. He teetered on the edge of just leaving and going anywhere but home, and at that point, his phone lay in his hands. It was on, the lights from the screen illuminating on his face in the dark corner, and every time he looked down, he could clearly read the conversation he'd had with Yoonchul over the first hour, mostly Taeyang venting to him and Yoonchul's small, yet helpful replies. Taeyang frowned and clicked the off button while he stuck his phone back in his pocket. His elbows rested against his knees, and he hid his face best he could with his hands, not that it mattered. No one could see him in the corner, in the dark, all alone.

 

At least, until that weird feeling that someone was looking at you popped up. Two hours after he showed up, and the dance would be over at any moment. But still, he hated that feeling, no matter if it would last two seconds or two hours, when you sensed someone was looking at you but you weren't sure if they were. A hole felt as if it were burning in his forehead, and at realizing he couldn't handle it if someone was looking at him, he lifted his head. Though there was a large crowd blocking anything he might need to see, his eyes fell upon the one person he wanted to see. Jiho. Jiho was all alone now, his friends, of what Taeyang could tell, were dancing with each other to the song that probably made Taeyang want to cry most at these stupid dances: Time of Your Life by Green Day. And it only made him feel so sad because he was always alone and bored to death even though he was convinced he'd have a good time, just once.

 

“I didn't know you were here. Why didn't you come say hi?” Jiho questioned, sitting beside Taeyang after running, literally, across the room to him in the corner.

Taeyang shook his head as he hid himself from Jiho, curling himself up against the concrete wall, “Wouldn't do any good. Apparently gays can't dance at dances, at least they can't here.”

“So what?” Jiho sneered and stood up, quietly scooting in front of Taeyang and looking down on him, “Who fucking cares? Boohoo, wah wah, a gay couple danced at the school dance. Get up.”

A shy smile crept onto Taeyang's face as he slowly rose from the bench. His hands fell into Jiho's when the younger's fingers laced themselves around his own, “Since when you do you want to go against the rules so much?”

Jiho shrugged as he walked backwards, dragging Taeyang with him, “I don't, but that's complete bullshit. I can dance with my boyfriend if I want to.” He found a spot, near the left wall on the far side of the gymnasium, away from the dancing students and teachers. Jiho slid his hands onto Taeyang's shoulders after guiding the older boy's hands to his waist, “I'll lead you. I know more anyway.”

Taeyang smiled as Jiho lead him along in dancing, something that Jiho was good at, but he wasn't. In fact, he was shitty, and everyone pointed that out to him.

 

“Lord, don't look at the floor, you'll fall, you dork,” Jiho chuckled after dancing in silence with Taeyang a few moments, “What, you don't want to look at me?”

Taeyang's eyes rose to meet Jiho's gaze, and he shook his head as he looked at him. Damn it, that boy was pretty. Way too pretty for his own good. Even in the dark by the wall, he could see how much Jiho seemed to show up. It was like he had his own personal lamp attached to his face letting you know there was a cute ass boy walking around, but he didn't. It was just how Jiho carried himself, because he knew he was cute and he'd show you that without speaking.

“Anyway, why didn't you come find me?” Jiho asked, beaming happily when he could tell how much Taeyang had brightened up just by him showing up next to him, “I don't care if we get in trouble. It's wrong that we can't be together at a dance, it's total bullshit. You know I'd dance with you, even if you're terrible at it. You should have come found me, I mean, I'd rather dance with you than my friends.”

Taeyang rolled his eyes, “Really? You didn't deny anyone.”

“You watched me? Oh, well, I didn't because I didn't know you were here. If I'd known you were here, I would have come to you and danced with you. I didn't even see you until I went to go get something to eat and you were just sitting there. All alone again.”

“It's not a big deal, really,” Taeyang lied, gazing downwards again, “I'm used to it.”

Jiho laughed, smiling in amusement, “Oh, you know you wanted to be with me tonight. I just figured you wouldn't come after they said no about us coming together so I didn't ask you again.”

Taeyang nodded, “I didn't think I would but I still came because I figured something might not suck for once. And I guess I was right.”

Jiho responded as he gently kicked Taeyang's foot away from his own, “You were right. And don't step on my foot, I need it.”

“Jesus, I won't break your stupid foot.”

Jiho giggled as he pinched Taeyang's shoulder, “Of course not. But it's still funny to act like you would, you big klutz.”

 

After dancing to the last song together, Taeyang disappeared into the corner while Jiho was dragged away by his friends for Taeyang's least favorite part of the night: the king and queen of that stupid fucking dance. Taeyang didn't mind, though, since Jiho gave him a hug and apologized for his friends being pushy, and he let him go. He didn't have any use hanging around for that, anyway. But he stayed regardless, in hopes he could catch up with Jiho another time. He curled himself back up in the corner and watched the other students file into a giant clump of bodies in the room as the teachers went on stage and went through the process, talking about the king and queen and what not. He began to tune out, of course, when he noticed that another year in a row, that one girl who tried her hardest to be the most popular won the queen of the dance. He didn't care, he didn't have a lick of fucks left to give on that girl and her antics to be queen bee. He did pay attention, though, with a frustrated heart when Jiho was named the dance king. Taeyang would have endured the kids calling him Queen Taeyang for the rest of his life to once be acknowledged by the school for being Jiho's boyfriend. At that point, he didn't care if he didn't see Jiho again. He got up and snuck into the hallway, hiding behind empty buckets the janitors used for cleaning. The perks of being small, it reminded him, you could just about hide anywhere at any time.

 

“Taeyang!”

Taeyang froze and spun around. Being one of the last to leave to avoid the crowds, he never would have imagined for the door to slam closed and for Jiho to scream his name at him. He gazed forward at the staircase leading from the side door to the gymnasium, and snorted in a bit of hilarity when Jiho ran down the steps and continued to jog towards him.

“Ok, good, you're still here,” Jiho smiled and tumbled to a stop in front of him, barely not knocking into him, “Good, good, I wanted to say sorry again. They were being really pushy and – ”

Taeyang shrugged, “I really don't care about that.” He shivered and furled his hands up into the long sleeves of his coat. God, he hated winter, and if Jiho wanted to talk, then they were going across the street to the coffee shop so he wouldn't freeze to death.

Jiho stepped closer, and pulled from his head the crown the teachers had stuck on his head uninvitedly, sticking it on Taeyang's head with a grin, “Ok, Prince Taeyang, you're my prince of the dance. Regardless of the bullshit the school says. You're clearly the prince of the dance, and I don't care what they say. I'll be the other prince, your dance prince. Remember, these idiots can't make you forget how much I love you.”

“You're so cheesy,” Taeyang sighed, “But I enjoyed you showing up and dancing with me. It made the night bearable.”

“Next year,” Jiho nodded, reaching forward and intertwining his fingers with Taeyang's, “Next year, I'm going to track you down and make you dance with me all night.”

Taeyang nodded, smiling as he squeezed Jiho's fingers, shivering again at the cold, “Great, I'd love that a lot. But if you're wanting to spend time with me outside of a shitty school function, then pick a place because I'm freezing.”

Jiho pursed his lips in thought, rubbing his hands together and looking away from Taeyang, “Actually, I had no plans for that, but since the school is really stupid and we couldn't be together, it seems smart to go do something now that they have no control over us.” Holding Taeyang's hand, he rushed down the sidewalk, tugging him alongside, “Come on! I'm taking you...wherever the hell I feel like taking you! How's that?”

“Good, Jiho. I'd like that.”


End file.
